


Teacher’s Pet

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugged Sex, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Offensive Humor, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, TXT-Esemble, Teacher-Student Relationship, more plot than intended, only once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 💖 ~if im so special why am I secret?~ 💖[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Wheels On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first time I’ve ever tried to write a fanfic so don’t drag me too hard :( I do however appreciate constructive criticism so plz leave some if you have some :))) 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a Melanie Martinez song by the same title 
> 
> This fic starts off all cutesy and teen-dramay but it’ll get progressively darker so yeah... 
> 
> That’s it :) I hope you enjoy!

“Ah!”

Haechan heard the loud thump of his phone hitting the school bus floor and hastily reached over to grab it, hoping it wouldn’t have a scratch. But then he remembered he was Haechan. The Haechan that was kicked out of his home for being gay, the Haechan that was born into a family who didn’t believe in depression and anxiety and refused to allow him to take the medication the doctors prescribed because “God would take care of it”, the Haechan that has never had anything good happened to him in his 17 years of living. He checked his phone and it was without a scratch. Hmm. Okay, maybe saying that nothing good ever happens to him was an exaggeration. At least now he didn’t have to deal with the struggles of having a broken phone. It’s not like he can afford to buy another one now that he isn’t living with his parents anymore.

He grab his AirPods that were slightly damaged thanks to the kids at the foster home he lives in. He began drifted away while listening to the song. “Red, White, Blues in the sky. Summer’s in the air and baby heavens in you eyes. I’m your National Anthem.” Haechan loved singing more than anything. He had been in his schools choir club since he was in 2nd grade and he was always the best. The constantly received praise from his teachers and classmates but it was never enough for him. He wanted more, he wanted to be praised by the people he cared most about, his parent. But they never did. That made him become obsessed with receiving praise from other, even though he knew praise from people who meant nothing to him would never satisfy him.

He was about to start quietly humming along until he felt the weight of someone sitting down next to him. There were several thing Haechan hated. Homophobia, vsco girls, that one kpop group called NCT 127, but people invading his personal space definitely topped the cake. Yes, he considered the entire seat he was sitting in his personal space. Not to be breached by others. He let out an annoyed groan which he’s sure the boy sitting next to him heard. He thought it would’ve scared the boy off and indeed it did. The petite boy quickly got up and began looking around for an empty seat. Haechan started at the boy with annoyance. The way he was just awkwardly standing there as if the seat was suppose to call out to him irked Haechan nerves for some unknown reason. Haechan knew then that he didn’t like the boy, but Haechan wasn’t a evil. He was about to give in and let the boy sit with him until he heard a voice several rows behind his yell something to the standing boy.

“Just pick a seating faggot!”

He felt the other boy jump at the words and it unfortunately made him a little sympathetic towards him. The boy then started him and reluctantly asked if he could sit with him. He nodded his head while rolling his eyes a little, just so the wide eyed boy wouldn’t get too comfortable.

“I’m sorry.” the boy said with a wobble voice. He was trying his hardest to hold back tears but some, despite all efforts, managed to slip through.

Haechan slightly turned his head to look at the boy. He saw the boy biting his lip while a tear fell down his cheeks. He hated to admit it but he felt bad for the boy. He had first hand experience with homophobic slurs and he knew how much they hurt. He will never forget the words his dad said when he kicked him out and the hurt they caused. “What’s your name?” He asked they boy, trying to sound empathetic. He made sure to add a bit of an attitude to his voice because again, he did want the boy getting too comfortable.

Said boy turned his head to face Haechan and started at him with the saddest eyes Haechan has seen. His mouth started moving as if he was trying to say something but nothing came out. The boy look back down at his lap and said his name in the quietest voice imaginable.

“Renjun.”

“Could you repeat that?” Haechan asked. He heard the boy clearly since the bus was unbelievable quiet, but he just wanted the boy to be more assertive. Which in all fairness, is quite hard when you’re having a breakdown.

The boy whipped a tear and stared Haechan directly in the eyes. When Haechan stared back the boy seemed to lose his confidence and broke the eye contact. “Renjun” he said in a slightly louder voice “my name is Renjun.”

Haechan eyed this so called “Renjun” with an eyebrow raised. _Odd_.

“Well, these might not be the best circumstances to say this, but it’s a pleasure to meet you Renjun.”

He was going to extend a hand out for Renjun to shake but then realized that would probably make him too comfortable around him and he could not have that. Anything but that. Haechan was here to make good grade and outsing everyone else. He didn’t need friends. God forbid Renjun grow some balls ask him for his na-

“What’s your name?”

Haechan wanted to jump out the window. Someone was attempting to be friends with him. Why was he so afraid of making friends? He had no idea! He just knew he was. He should’ve known better! Asking people for there name is never a good idea! He should just sat there and listening to his music.

“Donghyuck” he responded.

Renjun lips began to from a smile. Haechan hands began to form fist. This is exactly what he was afraid of. On the first goddamn day to! That’s the moment he realized that peace was never an option. He glared at the boy sitting to his right. Renjun took notice of Haechan death glare and quickly dropped his smile.

“It was a pleasure to meet you to I guess..” he said.

The bus finally arrived at their school. As students started walking out of the bus, Renjun simply sat there, waiting for everyone to leave first. Saying Haechan was annoyed was an understatement, but he simply let it happen. He did kind of feel bad for making Renjun drop his smile. He really need to control himself sometimes but being a bitch seems to be just as much a part of him as his homosexuality is. When the last person finally exited the bus Renjun got up and walked out as well and Haechan followed close behind.

“See you around” Renjun said sounding unsure of himself.

“Yeah. I’ll see you around.” Haechan responded nonchalantly. Renjun nodded walked away with a small smile of his face and that was the moment Haechan knew, he fucked up. He had been unintentionally mean to Renjun the entire way to school and yet he still didn’t seem to hate him. _Odd_.


	2. who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to continue this story!!! Give it up for me everyone!!!
> 
> TW: Body shaming (used for comedic purposes) 
> 
> I recently put “offensive humor” as one of the tags. If you’re not into that or if you get offended easily, I don’t recommend you read this. I’ll always put trigger warning though just in case :)
> 
> I don’t condone any of the body shaming in this chapter!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Woah!”

“Wow!”

“Yuck!”

“Can I touch it?”

Haechan was currently in zoology class wondering why he signed up for zoology class. Since he signed up for this new school in the middle of summer when he finally got put into a foster home, almost every class was already full. The only classes left were weight lifting and zoology and you best believe Haechan wasn’t going to join a class full of sweaty men. He wasn’t trying to pop a boner in class! He reluctantly ended up choosing zoology and now he’s here, having to endure another one of chenle’s weekly pet presentations. He brought a ferret this week which Haechan was thankful for. Last week he brought a black widow spider which just... no. And the week before that he brought what seemed to be an extremely old bunny that ended up dying class.

“Victoria sit down!” said Chenle. “There ain’t no way in hell im letting your flea infested, refrigerator built ass come anywhere near my pets! There ain’t no reason why my rats fur should be cleaner than your head, sis do you need shampoo? I can buy you some Head & Shoulders if you’d like. It ain’t nothing but $4 girl”

Having spent 3 weeks in a class with Chenle, Haechan wasn’t shocked anymore when he went off on people, it was a daily occurrence at this point. He can vividly remember the first time he witnessed Chenle drag someone. It was the second day of school and Victoria had the nerve to call Chenle a “lispy queer” in the beginning of class. What happened next would inspire him going forward for the rest of his life.

“Victoria, I love you. You’re a legend. You’re an icon” Chenle said while nodding his head.“You’re an icon on this app on my phone called.... wack-a-whale. You know, we’ve known each other for the past, what is it? 6 years? And in those 6 years been able to see your neck not 1 time. We’ve known each other for 6 years and yet the only flaw you seem to have found on me is my lisp when I could name several flaws on you right fucking now. The face, the nose, the lips, the forehead, the eyes, the hot as breath, the shirt, the shoes, the makeup, the legs. I don’t know if I can even call that on your head hair. What is that? A tampon string? Bitch you look like a clown. There ain’t no reason why your parents are supposedly ‘millionaires’ but you look like you just got done shopping at Claire’s, girl take an infinite seat.”

Haechan has never been so proud.

Most of the time now he just watches and laughs. At first Haechan thought that Chenle was one of those people who cope with their trama by being rude to other but he quickly realized that nope, Chenle was just an asshole. He couldn’t blame him for going off in Victoria though, she was a bitch. And not the good kind either.

After zoology class ended, it was time for lunch which meant 30 minutes of Renjun rambling about his day, fun. In all honesty, Haechan had grown to accept Renjun presence. And that absolutely terrified him. Whenever he would think about him and Renjun being friends, there would be this huge wave of terror that washed over him. His breathing would become sporadic, his palms would get sweaty, his chest would feel as if it was being hammered. He had full blown panic attacks from thinking about it. The only thing that came to mind when he was having those attack was the name Xiaojun. What was worse is that he had no idea who Xiaojun was.

“Hi Donghyuck” said Renjun quietly. Seeing Renjun in person was a different story. He was small, slim, awkward, & cute. He was wearing an oversized baby blue hoodie with white jeggings and white shoes. He couldn’t hurt him. Emotionally? maybe. But physically? definitely not. Haechan simply waved and went back to his food. That’s how it always went. Renjun would vent about his day and Haechan would sometimes listen. If he was feeling up to it, he’d even give a few responses. Renjun proceeded to talk about the guy in English class that he hates while Haechan’s mind was elsewhere. Thinking about it, he realized this was very odd. Just a few weeks ago he was the one being more assertive while Renjun would rarely talk but now he couldn’t get Renjun to stop talking. Had Renjun really gotten that comfortable around him? Did he like spending time with him? Did he think they were... friends?

“Hey” he heard Renjun say. “are you okay? You started breathy heavily.”

Haechan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up Renjun. He hadn’t even notice he stared hyperventilating. He cleared his thought and nodded. Renjun clearly didn’t believe him but decided not to push any further which Haechan was thankful for. Renjun began talking again and Haechan paid attention this time. He deemed listening to Renjun voice better than embarrassing himself in front of everyone in the cafeteria. He found that Renjun voice helped him calm down.

He began looking around the cafeteria. He saw a group of boy wearing football jerseys flirting with the cheerleaders. He saw a couple sitting in a table in the corner of the room. He looked down to what there hands were doing and instantly regretted it when he saw the boys hands up the girls skirt. He looked away and noticed chenle sitting with a boy he didn’t know. His arms were wrapped around the boys waist and his head was buried in the boy neck. “Cute.” He thought to himself.

“Donghyuck.” Renjun said sounding a bit sad.

“Yes?” Haechan responded. He saw Renjun look down at his lap appearing nervous to say what he wanted to say. “Do you not want me here? Am I a disturbance?” he asked softly. Haechan was caught off guard with that question. “Why do you ask?”

“Well.. because you don’t pay attention to me. You always seem to be thinking about something else.”

Haechan didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t honestly say that he wanted Renjun to sit with him. He didn’t mind Renjun but he didn’t necessarily look forward to seeing him everyday. He didn’t want to say yes because that might led him to believe that they’re friends. But he also didn’t want to say no. Seeing how fragile Renjun is, seeing him right now, awkwardly looking down and playing with his food. He couldn’t say no. He knew it wouldn’t hurt Renjun if he did.

“I don’t mind you being here.” Said Haechan “The company is nice” He patted Renjun head and gave him a small smile. Renjun look up at him with eyes full of admiration. “Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, sorry I don’t pay attention all the time. I try to but I have a lot of things going on in my life and my mind drifts off sometimes.” A lie. Haechan has absolutely nothing going on in his life. Aside from daily twitter drama, Haechan’s life is utterly boring.

“The bell is about to ring in a few seconds. You should tell me about yourself tomorrow. I’ve talked about myself for long enough. I want to hear about you.” Renjun said gleefully. Haechan suddenly began feeling uneasy. Renjun wanted to know more about him. He wanted to get to know him better. He wanted to be closer. Where their relationship was currently was already to close for comfort. He had to put a stop to this. He had to establish boundaries.

The sound of the bell ringing snaps Haechan back to reality. “Ummm, yeah sure” he says.

Renjun smiled widely “Yay! I can’t wait!”

As soon as Haechan entered his third period he was immediately asked to leave. “Haechan the guidance counselor requires your presence. I recommend you go immediately if you don’t want any further punishments” Mr. Song said with a tongue pop. Saying Mr. Song was intimidating was an understatement. He was like a real life version of Snape from Harry Potters only a bit more addicted with the color black.

Haechan nodded and started heading towards the guidance counselor’s office. He was thinking about what he could’ve done to get in trouble. He didn’t recall doing anything wrong. Mr. Song seemed mad when he told him so I must’ve be bad.

As he was walking down the hallway, he could hear the voice of two boys inside the bathroom. He overheard a bit of there conversation. “How the fuck are we supposed to get with her if he won’t let us anywhere near her?” Haechan rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the guidance counselor. “Teenage men talking about how to hook up with women, typical.” he thought.

When he arrived at the office, he was told to sit and wait for the guidance counselor to call him. He look around the office and noticed it was kind of empty. There was only 2 small pictures frames hung up. One frame had a picture of a beautiful ocean, it was properly taken off the internet though. He could just barely make out the still visible watermarks. The second had a tall, slim man on it. He was wearing a suit and tie and had a little boy next to him. He wondered why there would be a picture of a random man on the wall. Was it the desk receptionist’s husband? His curiosity ended up getting the best of him and he asked her.

“Umm excuse me ma’am” he muttered. She looked up at him with the most annoyed look in her face. She definitely didn’t want to be here. “Who is that man in the picture?” He asked. The receptionist raised her eyebrow and turned her head to look at the picture. “Oh him? That’s the schools founder about a decade ago with his son. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious” he responded and the receptionist just mumbled and went back to her work.

“Next student.” He heard a voice say. The receptionist then pointed him to were the room was. When he got up he saw Chenle walk out of the guidance counselor’s room with anger written all over his face. He marched out of the office with a loud huff. He probably finally got in trouble for cursing out a student.

When Haechan walked in, he was met with the messiest room he’s ever seen. The was papers scattered all over the floor, there was several empty coffee cups on the desk, & the counselor looked like he was about to end it all. “Sorry for the mess, the first few weeks of school are always a hassle” he said clearly stressed. “Donghyuck right?”

“I go by Haechan”

“Right, so Haechan please take a seat.” The counselor said. Haechan took a seat nervously. It was the third week of school, he couldn’t already be getting suspended for something. He didn’t even know what that something could be. “A-am I in trouble?” he asked with fear eminent in his voice.

The counselor look at him with a confused expression. “What? No. Your just here because of a problem with your schedule.” He said. Then a sudden click happened and he understood why Haechan thought he was getting punished. “Did you come here from Mr. Songs class?” He asked and Haechan nodded. “Yeah, he tends to scare his students like that. Don’t mind him.” He said smiling.

“Anyways, it’s come to my attention that you don’t have a single physical education credit and you need at least one to graduate. Since our PE classes are full, we’ll have to put you in weight lifting. It will replace French as your new 4th period.” He said. Weight lifting? With a bunch of hot, sweaty men? Great. Haechan was handed his new schedule was was quickly asked to leave. He didn’t even get asked if this was okay with him.

Haechan ended up getting lost looking for his new class. He was a whopping 15 minutes late to class. As he walked in the gymnasium he instantly knew he was going to hate this class. Physical activity wasn’t Haechan gig. It wasn’t his thing. He could barely lift his leg, now they expected him to be able to lift 20 pound weights? A nightmare. A literal nightmare.

He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before gathering the courage to go up to the teacher and introduce himself. “Excuse me.” He said. The teacher turned around and suddenly time started moving at half speed. The jawline, the hair, the eyes, the muscular arms, the lips, the legs. Needless to say, this teacher was hot. Haechan felt his mouth start to water and his palms get sweaty. This man was hand crafted by god herself and it shows. He caught the teacher’s eyes and felt his knees get weak. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever see-

“Hey!” The teacher said with a bright smile. “How may I help you?”

Haechan was screaming on the inside. The way his smile shined brighter than the bright lights lighting up the room. Haechan was about to risk it all for the teacher right then and there.

He snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. “Umm.. I was transferred to this class.” He said with a shaky voice. “Oh right! Donghyuck isn’t it?

“You can call me Haechan” he said while gawking at the teacher. “You can call me anything you’d like.” The thought.

The teacher smiled softly “Okay Haechan! Well you can sit on the bleachers for today since you probably don’t have work out clothes” he turned back around to continue coaching the student.

“Oh by the way, my name is Mr. Lee. But I allow my students to call me by my real name to establish a deeper understanding of each other” He said.

“Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chenle is a bad bitch! You can’t kill him! 
> 
> Don’t expect fast updates all the time! I might take weeks to update or I might take a few seconds. WHO KNOWS?!?
> 
> What I do know is that y’all should stan SuperM.
> 
> Idk how to delete the notes down there so let’s just pretend they don’t exist.  
👇


	3. Can someone help me find my microphone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [keyboard smash] I’m so sorry I took so long to update T.T I was unhappy with the original draft of this chap so I re-wrote the whole thing & honestly I’m still not very happy with it. 
> 
> Sry for the grammar errors. I didn’t feel like editing this tbh. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy [akwrd smile]

“Umm... I don’t think singing sex dreams by lady gaga as your audition piece is necessarily the best idea.”

“Why?”

“Well... aside from the fact that the title is literally sex dreams, one the the lyrics say ‘when I lay in bed I touch myself and think of you.’ I’m sorry Haechan but I won’t permit you risking getting expelled just because you want to sing a dumb song.”

Haechan rolled his eyes and sighed. Ever since he arrived at the foster home, a boy by the name of Choi Soobin has been the biggest pain in his ass. He knew very well singing that song would get him in trouble and he had no intention of actually singing it. He just wanted to get under the older’s skin. Soobin is continuously telling him what to do and trying to look after him when he was old enough to look after himself! He didn’t need a fake father figure. He didn’t need a guardian, period. Soobin would sometimes try to get Haechan to open up to him. He would sometimes interrogate Haechan in hopes of getting some information about his past, and most of the time he succeeded. He had a way speaking that made Haechan feel as if his personal space was being invaded. Soobin could look right through Haechan and Haechan absolutely hated him for it.

“I didn’t ask you.” Haechan mumbled. “If I decide to sing it, I will sing it.” He glared at the boy standing at the foot of his bed. Haechan had tried to get Soobin riled up many times with little to no success. He always managed to keep his cool and try to reason with him. Haechan was determined to break him one of these days. Soobin looked him in the eyes for a few seconds then let out an annoyed huff. Haechan could sense that Soobin was reaching his limits. He lowered his head in order to hide the smirk forming on his lips. After months of purposefully being an asshole to him he’d finally get to see Soobin lose his cool. He’d finally get to break his ‘good boy’ persona. This is exactly what he hoped for. He didn’t even have to do much this time. Truly a double win.

Haechan saw Soobin start walking towards him and saw the hands by his sides were now fist. He knew Soobin would never hurt him so we wasn’t worried. Soobin couldn’t even kill a cockroach without feeling guilty. And to top it all off, he was a vegan. Incapable of physical harm! Soobin was now towering over Haechan. He couldn’t make out the expression on his face since he always kept their room dimly lit. He was fully prepared for Soobin to start yelling until he felt the bed sink next to him. He look over and saw him with his hands rubbing his temples, seeming extremely frustrated. Haechan was about to shove him off his bed until he heard the boy speak. “Haechan why are you like this?” That instantly caught his off guard. Haechan felt like he knew what was coming next but he was still a little taken aback by the question. He couldn’t do anything but sit and stare in disbelief.

“I’m always so nice to you and I already try to help you with stuff but you’re always so- so stubborn. You’re always an asshole to me. I see you at school, during lunch with that one boy. You’re nice and friendly towards him. I even saw you pat his head today. What is it about me that makes you hate me Haechan?“ Silence was the only thing Haechan could hear. It was happening again. He felt like each article of clothing he is wearing was being ripped off one-by-one.

He felt like Soobin was just one step away from uncovering all his darkest secrets.

He cleared his throat and rubbed his nape awkwardly. He truly didn’t know how to respond to that. “I-I don’t hate you Soobin” he said in a barely audible tone. Haechan hated that despite his touch exterior, he was soft on the inside. Too soft. He really didn’t like making people sad. Making people mad was amusing to him. He loved seeing people lose their cool. But making people sad was a different story. Seeing someone’s mood be brought down because of something he said always made him feel guilty.

“Then why do you act that way towards me?“ Soobin sighed. “Did I do something wrong?”

Haechan immediately shook his head “No! You didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t really have a good reason for acting this way towards you.” Haechan began to shift in his bed. The atmosphere around them was awkward to say the least. Soobin stared down at Haechan with questioning eyes. Clearly knowing there was a reason but not knowing what the reasons was.

Soobin got up, frustration radiating off his body, and headed towards the door. With a sigh he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The bright light coming from the hallway made Haechan hiss in discomfort. Before Soobin fully made it out of the room he turned to Haechan with disappoint in his eyes. “I know you try to get a reaction out of me all the time. I just hope you realize that I do this because I care about you and I want the best for you.” Haechan’s breath stopped when he heard the older’s words. “He cares about me?” He thought to himself in disbelief. “He barely even knows me.”

“I know you might not believe me because you’ve only been here for a few months. But it’s true. I’ve heard you sing and you’re really fucking good at it. I want to see you succeed.” He stood by the door for a few more seconds before deciding to step out. Haechan was left frozen. His thoughts racing with fear, confusion, disbelief, but most shockingly to him, a bit of joy. Joy that someone said they cared about him.

The next day had started out extremely boring. Haechan was sitting in his 2nd period class while watching the clock tick. There was only a few minutes till lunch began which for him was going to consist of glee club audition rehearsals. Auditions to join the club were a week away and he needed to perfect everything about his performance. Glee club rehearsals also gave him an excuse to skip having to expose himself to Renjun. He was honestly a little worried Renjun might get sad he isn’t eating lunch with him. The way the boy eye’s were filled with pessimism the day before really showed how sensitive he truly was.

The bell rang and everyone immediately began racing towards the door. Since there school was fairly large, the lunch lines would get unbearably long so he couldn’t fault them to much. By this time, Haechan knew attempting to wrestle his way out the door while the entire class was also trying to do the same was futile. He wasn’t trying to die at the hands of hangry teenagers. He waited until everyone was gone to begin heading towards the club room.

When he arrived he immediately noticed noticed a familiar faces. Chenle was there, sitting with his legs crossed, wearing shades, & looking completely done with life. Haechan then made the brave decision of sitting next to Chenle. He was one of the few people Haechan wanted to become... well not friends, familiar with. He marched over to the seat next to Chenle with the most confident mask he could but on. He reached the chair and turned around, preparing to sit in it. He lowered himself onto the chair until he felt something hard dig into his ass cheek. He immediately yelped and jumped up.

“Sorry, this seat is taken.” Chenle said nonchalantly. Not even sparing him a glance. He turned around to see Chenle foot on the seat. His black converse point straight up. He awkwardly waddled over to the seat in the end of the line of chairs. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. He sat there moping for a few minutes until the door suddenly flew open causing him to jump in his seat. He saw a man hunched over and breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

“Sorry I’m late.” the man said bowing. Haechan immediately recognized that voice as Mr. Lee’s, or as he preferred to be called, Mark. Something about growing a stronger bond with his students? Haechan didn’t remember. He was too busy staring at his jawline to actually hear what his new teacher told him the day prior. It was a little weak if you ask him. A teacher wants to bond with his students and the best thing he can come up with his speaking to each other on a first-name basis. He decided not to think about it and gawk at Mark’s face instead. “He is a yum yum though.” He thought to himself.

As soon as Mark was about to being speaking, 2 people walked in. One was the boy he saw cuddling with Chenle at lunch. He saw the boy walk to Chenle seat and immediately get embraced in a tight hug. Haechan rolled his eyes and huffed. Whatever. He turned to check who the second person was and tensed. It was none other than [insert last name here] Renjun. He saw how the small boys face lit up when he saw him and how he gleefully skipped over to the seat next to his. “Hi Donghyuckie” He said in the most overly-happy voice he had heard in his life. Did he just call him “Donghyuckie?” Haechan didn’t know how to feel about this new development. For one, he was slightly relieved to see Renjun happy and smiling apposed to his somber mood the day before. On the other hand, who the fuck is Donghyuckie? He was honestly surprised to see Renjun there. Seeing how shy and reserved the boy was, he didn’t think he’d have the courage to perform in front of people. Much less have the courage to call him a cutesy nickname.

“Hi...” Haechan need to come up with something real quick. Renjun called him a cutesy nickname for whatever reason so he felt he should do the same. He thought, and thought, and thought until he came up with the perfect nickname. “Renjun....ie” He mental slapped himself for how awkwardly he said it. He should’ve just put a stop to thiswhole nickname shit. Renjun didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to get excited over his new found name. He let out a small giggle and Haechan saw as his eyes became crescent. “Maybe he’s a little cute.” He thought and instantly regretted it. He facepalmed for real this time.

“Alright, Hello everyone my name is Mr.Lee but y’all can call me Mark” He turned his attention to the teacher. “and I am the leader of this glee club. Auditions will be held 1 week from now and only 6 out of 15 of you will be able to join. Today you will tell me the name of your audition piece and I will make sure it’s appropriate. Then you can practice until lunch is over.” Mark said excited.

He called on each student and asked what song they were going to sing. Chenle said he was singing Animal by Cris Holfelder. Very emo, very edgy, very not what Haechan thought of when he heard the name Chenle. The boy next to him said by Instagram by dean. Okay taste. Renjun said he was auditioning with Wish You Were Gay by Billie Eillish. Now that was expected. And when it finally got to Haechan, he said he was singing raindrops by Ariana Grande. That made Mark look at him questioning eyes. “Are you sure a thirty seconds song will be enough to convince me you’re good enough for glee club?” Haechan met Marks eyes with confidence oozing of his body. “It’ll be more than enough.”

Mark smiled. “Okay then, I can’t wait to see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muah :3


	4. Daddy chimed in, “Go for the throat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time moves forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
1\. Joke about school shooters  
2\. Homophobic slurs  
3\. Assault/ Bullying  
4\. Transphobia THE HOUSE 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Contrary to popular belief, Haechan isn’t anywhere near being and edgy emo. Yes, he’s often dressed in all black and walks around with his hoodie up & earbuds in, serving school shooter realness. But as all true emos know, edgyness is determined not by how you act, but by what music you listen to. Wearing all black, using black eyeliner, black chokers, black hoodies, etc... means nothing if when you plug your earbuds in, all that is heard is bubblegum Kpop and mainstream pop. Haechan was one of these people. He was currently slugging towards weightlifting class with his hoodie up and earbuds in as usual, & listening to his Twice/Red Velvet/Loona playlist as usual. Most people probably thought he was listening to a Twenty One Pilots or MCR song but the truth is, he’s hasn’t heard a single song by them in his life. In fact, the most “edgy” song in his playlist was bad guy. It’s was truly a tragedy.

He’s had about 5 people come up to him this week alone to ask him what his favorite Pierce The Veil song is as if he knew who the fuck Pierce The Vail was! He’s had enough of the emos! Ever since the 5th person asked him that question (which was the 7 minutes ago) he decided that he’s going to completely change his style. He’s done serving satan worshipper realness! From now on, he decided that he will serve baby boy realness. Oversized baby blue hoodies, lip gloss, white chokers, cheek hearts. A complete 180 from where he is today. Of course, if he wanted to completely blend in he could always just wear casual men’s clothing but where’s the fun in that? Instead of getting weird girls with Crybaby shirts bothering him, he’ll get daddy doms which was a huge upgrade in his opinion. Cause if there anything that gets Haechan off, it’s scamming men into giving him money in return for nudes he finds online that they think are his. He has truly mastered that art of capitalism.

Speaking of scamming old men for money, Haechan was extremely poor. So maybe he should look into becoming a professional scammer at 17. Or maybe a job at Starbucks will do. It won’t offer as much money but free iced skinny mochas will make up for that. Whatever he choose, he need the money to buy clothes for his fashion change so he had to come up with something real quick!

As he entered the gym he was immediately struck with the awful stench of sweaty teenage men. He looked back to the door he just entered from. He had 2 choice. He could either skip class and end getting in trouble but have at least a 75% chance of survival, or stay and almost certainly die from the horrible smell. There was an infinite amount of possibilities that could happen depending on which he chose. If he stayed, he could get attacked by a group of homophobic men. If he skipped he could get attack by a group of homophobic dogs. Both would most certainly end with Haechan in a hospital bed. This was going to be a very tough decision.

“Hey Haechan!”

He decided to stay. He turned around to see Mark with a small smile and a dumb expression on his face. “I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to show up.” He leaned forward and patted Haechan back cause Haechan to stumble forward at the unexpected force. Mark bursted out laughing and processed to apologize. “I’m- i’m sorry” he said through his laughter. “I guess I don’t know my own strength.”Haechan let out a fake groan and pretend to be really hurt. “Mark how could you!” He said melodramatically while wiping a tear from his eye. He could see panic start to arise in Mark’s face. “Oh shoot! Did I actually hurt you? I’m so sorry!” He rushed forward and began checking Haechan back for any injuries.

He was about to to begin laughing at Mark’s panicked state until he pressed a spot near Haechan’s nape and he let out a very erotic whimper. He stood frozen in shock at the sound he just made. Did he really just let out a moan because of his teacher? Scandalous. He felt Mark tense behind him as well. After a few seconds of standing in complete silence, he turned to face Mark and excused himself. He hurried to the locker room and locked himself in one of the stalls. He was embarrassed. He began replying the event in his head. Remembering how Mark’s fingers pressed against his nape. It felt pleasurable for some reason. Not pleasure like a massage would feel, pleasure in a.....sexual manner. He recalls the sudden wave of desire that coursed his entire being for a few milliseconds. He barely got a chance to look at Mark’s face before he ran off but from the small glance he caught, he knew Mark had heard. There was an excess amount of red coating his cheeks. He looked speechless.

Haechan took his time change into his gym clothes, Grey sweatpants, tank top, worn out Nike’s. He didn’t want to face Mark again. Out of all the infinite possibilities that could’ve happened as a result of him staying, moaning in front of his hot teacher wasn’t what he had expected to happen. When he stepped out of the locker room he began doing what he was supposed to do. Lift weights. There was no sign of Mark anywhere which he considered a win. His assistant teacher Johnny was there instead. He began with the 5 pound weight as he always did. Preparing his muscles for what was to come next, the dreaded 20 pound weight. He had to be able to lift a 50 pound weight by the end of the semester. Just a week ago, lifting a 20 pound weight seemed like a far off dream. But today, he proved himself wrong. It was impossible. He had one in each hand and struggled getting them above his shoulder. He heard some boys laughing in the distance. He heard them mock him and call him a sissy. A regular occurrence at this point but he remained unbothered. He could care less what a bunch of men thought of him.

The class continued as normal. Haechan struggling, boys making fun of him, and lots of dick prints that were very visible through the sweatpants. Haechan always came prepared though. He knew how to tuck his dick. A bit a tape and a pair of tight boxers always did the trick. There would be no awkward boners on his watch. About 10 minutes before class ended he saw Mark enter the gym. He avoided making any eye contact with the sexy specimen. Mark blew his whistle signaling that it’s time for everyone to change back into their regular clothes. They all hurried to the locker room. Haechan yet again locked himself in a stall to avoid having to interact with any of his classmates.

He began to strip his now sweaty clothes off beginning with his cheap Nike shoes. As he was stripping he couldn’t get Mark’s reaction to his whimper out of his head. He obviously looked shocked but for some reason he also seemed sort of...flustered? A normal gym teacher would have simply laughed it off but Mark didn’t. He was blushing, heavily so. Haechan finally got his top off and now he was completely naked except for the tight boxers he was wearing. He began to hear footsteps seemingly getting closer. A lot of footsteps along with the amused chatter of teenage men about to find their next victim. He was used to the bullying at this point. They’d always talk shit about him in the locker rooms and use all sorts of slurs. He quickly tried to get his pants on before they reached him. He knew they were coming for him. Nevertheless, it was in vain. They managed to kick the door of the stall open before he could fully get them on. He noticed their eyes immediately go towards his boxers. They all laughed at him. Haechan was furious. It was ever single day with them. He was sick of their bullshit. He quickly grabbed his book bag of flung at the nearest boy. He was satisfied when he heard a shriek of pain exit the boys lips. It hit him directly on the nose. Blood was dripping onto his upper lip. Haechan’s smirk was quickly wiped of his face when one of the other boys grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the wall.

“Looks like the faggot thinks he’s real tuff doesn’t he?” The boy said with a devilish look on his face. His red hair falling on his face. Instead of responding Haechan gathered up saliva in his mouth and spit it on the boys face. He wasn’t one to be intimidated easily. He’s been a bad bitch since birth. The boy let of a sadistic laugh and wiped the saliva off his face. Haechan tried struggling out of his grip but it was to no avail. He felt the boy tighten his grip on Haechan’s neck. “Calm down little boy or I’ll make you calm down. Is that what you want princess?” He whispered into Haechan’s ear. “All we came here to do was tease you for being a weak little bitch, nothing you’re not already used to.” He booped Haechan’s nose mockingly ”But it seems like that won’t be enough. You deserve a punishment for making Xuxi bleed.”

The grip around his neck got even tighter causing Haechan to begin coughing. He tried to kick the boys balls but their bodies were to close together that he couldn’t move his legs. He felt the boys knee push up against his crotch to prevent him from moving. There was a moment of silence, the boy look down with a confused expression. Haechan’s dick was tucked tightly so he wasn’t able to feel it. The boy let out a small laughs. “Not surprised that you’re a tranny. A real man would’ve been able to lift those weights easily.” He felt himself begin to lose feeling in his face when he felt someone push the boy off him. He fell on the floor and began coughing heavily. He wiped the unwelcome tears from his eyes and look up to see Mark scolding the red haired boy. He heard the last bell of the day ring, dismissing them. All the other boys were long gone including this so called “xuxi.”

“Go to my office. We’ll speak in a minute.” Mark said through gritted teeth. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.The red haired boy walked off with a nonchalant attitude. Clearly not caring about the punishment he’s about to receive. Haechan stayed unmoving, staring at the floor beneath him. He could still feel the remnant of the angry fist holding his neck tight. The almost demonic look in the red heads eyes lingered in his thoughts as Mark handed him his clothes.

“Get changed. Don’t worry about Taeyong, he’ll get what’s coming to him. I’ll make sure of it.” He squatted down to meet Haechan’s face. He sat there for a few seconds simply staring at Haechan’s fearful expression. A frown formed on his face. He put a hand on Haechan chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “Listen Haechan, that son of a bitch will go to jail.” Haechan flinched at the aggression in Mark’s voice. “This isn’t the first time he’s assaulted someone but this time he crossed the line. I’ll make sure to keep you safe from him understood.” Haechan nodded. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Mark then got up and left Haechan to get changed.

Haechan stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, checking for any bruises. Thankful, these way none. If Soobin ever found out about this, he wouldn’t let Haechan ever be by himself. He get even more overprotective. He couldn’t let him find out. He had to prove he could take care of himself.

Later on that day, Haechan was laying down on his bed doing homework. He pushed what happened earlier to the side. Not wanting to think about it anymore. There was no reason to. Taeyong was going to jail & Mark said he’ll protect him. Everything would be okay now. He was chewing on his nails and pens while trying to solve an calculus equations. Something about the maximum value of A or some shit. He honestly could care less but it was a nice distraction. He heard his phone beep and instantly dropped his homework to see what it was.

Renjun:

Hyuckieee >.<

I was wondering....

Since we only converse at school

Well, if you can even classify what he have as a conversation...

We should... idk... maybe see each other outside of school.

So we can become closer :D

For some reason, Haechan initial reaction to the messages wasn’t immediately denial. In fact, he accepted the offer almost as soon as he read it.

Me:

Okay

Sure

But only to practice for our auditions.

He had to send that because yet again, he didn’t want Renjun getting too comfortable. This was a strictly business oriented meeting.

Renjun:

YAAAY:DDDD

I can’t wait! :)

in that case, see you tomorrow friend!

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Taeyong a psychopath :( There will be 3 main antagonist in this story and all of them with be Nct members.
> 
> I know the ending seems a bit rushed. That’s because it is :( sorry about that to. I was trying to get this out as soon as possible.


	5. ...and now i just sit in silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood cells die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m v sorry this took so long to come out >.< writers block be hitting me hard. 
> 
> All the TXT members besides Soobin are aged-down. They’re in elementary school. 
> 
> // TW  
• self deprecation  
• panic attack? 
> 
> okay das all, enjoy :)))

Renjun had just arrived home from school and he was already scared, shook, panicking. Saying today was an important day was in understatement. Today could determine how the rest of his last year of high school would play out. I’d determine if he’d graduate having achieved his goal or graduate a failure. He quickly greeted his parents and ran upstairs to his bedroom. His room was spotless. He had spend the entire day yesterday cleaning is room and making sure there was not a single speck of dirt anywhere in his room. On the outside, Renjun seemed like he was a clean freak. He always had his hair styled perfectly, there was never a single wrinkle on any of his clothes, his skin was always clear (thank to an excessive amount of concealer), and his books & notes were always organized. This was all an illusion. A perfectly crafted fairytale that made others believe that Renjun has his life together. Which of course, just like literally every other zoomers, he didn’t. But that didn’t matter; what mattered was that people thought he did. 

In reality Renjun was quite a messy person. If someone had entered his room just 24 hours ago... well they’d probably just be mildly shocked. Renjun wasn’t THAT messy; he just happened to love food and be unimaginable lazy. Aside from the 10-15 bag of chips scattered all over his room, crumbs, unwashed clothes basically blocking the entrance to his room, and the occasional cum stain on his bed. Renjun room was relatively clean. To his standards at least. Cleaning up his room had only taken him 2 hours which was a lot less than he had expected. He made sure to wash his sheets a few times though. Just to make sure there wasn’t any remaining sperm cells from his encounter with gay smut earlier that day. His favorite wattpad author uploaded Vkook

smut and it was simply to good not to jerk off to. He made sure to pray for forgiveness after. 

Today could be one of the most important day of his life. For today, Haechan was coming over. Today would determine if they actually become the f word. _Friends_. Something he’s been longing for ever since freshman year, when his ex-best friend had a sudden... change of heart. 

Haechan would be arriving at 6 o’clock which gave him around 2 hours to rehearse what he was going to say. Haechan had claimed that their meet-up was purely business oriented but Renjun wanted it to me more than that. He was going to make sure it was more than that.

Renjun checked his phone. 

The time read _4:13 PM_

🌱 

“Haechanie could you pwitty pwease help me with my homework. Soobin not here and it really hard.” 

Haechan rolled his eyes. This was the 3rd time this week on of his... foster brothers? Is that what they’re called? Anyways, this was the 3rd this week one of them had asked him for help with their homework. Didn’t they learn how to do it at school? What’s the point of going to school if you’re not going to learn what they teach? Truly an annoyance. 

“Beomgyu I’m busy. Go ask Taehyun.” Haechan said with a whine. He really was busy. Calculus class was kicking was ass. That along with his obsession with YouTube didn’t make for a productive combo. He often found himself doing his work last minute which was very gen z of him. He saw Beomgyu puff out his cheeks in annoyance which was a bad sign. It was the beginning stages of a possible temper tantrum and Beomgyu’s temper tantrums were no joke.

If he didn’t submit to Beomgyu requests in the next few seconds, the consequences would be dire. There will be blood....

...coming out of Haechan ears due to the volume at which Beomgyu can scream. 

“But Haechanie...Taehyun is mean. You’re nice.” Beomgyu said. It was a laughable statement. Haechan was stone cold! However he really didn’t want to endure another Beomgyu tantrum so he’ll crave just this once. With a huff, he motioned for Beomgyu to enter his room. The younger squealed in excitement and ran towards Haechan’s bed. He handed him his homework and Haechan almost fell asleep reading the instructions. It was US history... great. This was going to be exhausting. 

He checked the clock besides his bed 

The time read _4:45 PM_

🌷

Today was an important day.

When Renjun told his parents that he was having a friend come over they were very happy. A little too happy. They often nagged Renjun about being more social with people and conversing more with his peers. They gave him the same “you won’t get anywhere in life if you never talk to other people” speech which Renjun was beyond fed up with. He tired to explain to them that the art of communication was much more complex that just saying hi to people. That there were certain traits some people had that made socializing seem like a suicide mission. Social suicide that is. Fear of public humiliation was a very valid fear to have. Some people are so afraid of being ostracized by their peers for doing or saying something wrong that they unknowingly ostracize themselves from their peers. But of course, since his parents were boomers so they understood none of it. Or maybe they did but decided not to take what he was saying seriously since he was young. And as everyone knows, young person=dumb. 

Renjun understood where his parents relief came from though. Renjun hadn’t had a friend over since the 8th grade, 4 school years ago. He and his ex-best friend were extremely close and it all fell apart in an instant. The way they were always there for each other, helping each other get through the hard times which for both of them was quite a lot. The boys parents weren’t necessarily the most stable people. His mother often used her influence to makes his father kowtow to her every will. They unsurprisingly ended up divorcing. 

They would tell each other all their secrets, talk about the future together, he was even Renjun’s first kiss. They were truly inseparable. 

The boys name was Lee Jeno and somewhere between the end of middle school and the beginning of high school, he was corrupted. The caring Jeno he once knew was gone and in place of him was this new, cold Jeno. 

Renjun sat on the floor of his bedroom thinking about the last day he remembered them being friends. The last day of middle school. The day they shared an innocent kissed. The memory was still vivid in his head. They were sitting in this same room, Jeno had ran away from his home due to yet another fight between his parents. Even though it had been regular occurrence at that point, he still cried every time it happened. That day just happened to be a particularly bad day. He didn’t feel safe at home. He had heard his dad cry in pain as his mom slapped him. He got scare and ran for Renjun house where he did feel safe. He felt at home with Renjun. 

Renjun managed to calm him down with a light peck on the lips. Jeno was shocked at first but then led in another. They sat and cried together. As best friends do. 

Renjun felt a tear string down his cheek as he thought of that evening. The last time he felt completely comfortable with someone. He still saw Jeno occasionally at school though he never paid him much attention. He was at the glee club rehearsal last week and Jeno didn’t even spare him a glace. Not one. 

Renjun wiped the tear from his eyes and stood up. This was no time to cry. He was about to have a fresh start with someone new. He checked his phone 

The time read _5_:_23_ _PM_

🌹

“OH MY FUCK!” Haechan yelled. 

He had been look through his phone as Beomgyu was finishing up the last few questions on his homework when he saw it. He saw the conversation he and Renjun had the day prior. He promised that he’d visit him. At his house. Willingly. Was is crack he on yesterday? Weed? Either way, he had promised someone he barely even talked to at school that he was going to visit him. Even if it was just to practice for their glee club auditions, this was bad. He should’ve known better. He’s read the book! He knows what happens when two strangers meet up after school for a school related reason. It’s a gateway to the dreaded f word. _Friendship_. Just thinking of the word sent shivers down his spine. 

“Language Haechannie” Beomgyu chimed cutely. Haechan cooed at how adorable the younger look. He was laying on his belly and swaying his little feet up and down. Just cause Haechan was cold hearted doesn’t mean he wasn’t warm hearted. Haechan was complex. He was unlike the other girls. He was different. Maybe he was born with it, maybe it’s bipolar disorder. 

“Shut up” Haechan mocked. “Finish your homework.” He playfully shoved the younger and headed towards the bathroom. He closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror; questioning if he should break his promise and ditch Renjun. He could come up with a bullshit excuse to excuse his absence. He’s sure Renjun would understand. It’s not like they were super close of anything. Renjun probably didn’t even care if he showed up or not. Yeah, it wasn’t that important. 

But...

Then again... 

Maybe Renjun did care. From what Haechan had seen, he was the only person Renjun ever talk to. Maybe he cherished the relationship they had, as minuscule as it may appear to Haechan. Even though he and the boy weren’t close, he wouldn’t want to hurt him by ditching him. Right? And he could use the practice. Maybe he should go. Maybe getting close to someone wouldn’t be a bad thing. 

Why was he even afraid of having friend? Why did he get a panic attack yesterday after Renjun called him friend?

No, no he can’t go. He shouldn’t. He look at the mirror to see someone unrecognizable yet eerily familiar. Actually, very familiar. Suddenly a pulse of pain shot through his head and his ears began ringing. As he fell to the floor a familiar name repeated in his mind. 

_Xiaojun_... 

_Xiaojun_...

_Remember_... _what_ _happened_... _with_

_Xiaojun_?

It was _5_:_49_ _PM_

🥀

Renjun had been sitting by his window for about an hour now. Waiting for Haechan. Waiting for him to show up in a car, or in a bike, or by walking, or anything. He just... wanted him to show up. Today was supposed to be an amazing day. The day where he finally achieved his goal and made a new friend. But so far, all today was was a day filled with the empty promise of happiness. Why wasn’t he happy? It’s was currently 20 minutes past 6 and there was no sign of Haechan anywhere. Should he text him? Should he ask if he was even coming anymore? Did he ever even plan on actually showing up? 

No. He shouldn’t think like that. He should be hopeful. Haechan was probably like... stuck in traffic. Maybe he had a prolonged jerk off session, it’s happens to the best of us. Yeah. He wouldn’t ditch him for no reason. 

Renjun didn’t have any friends. 

But he had hope. 

That’s something....

_6_:_22_ _PM_

Another 10 minutes had passed. Renjun sat in absolute silence. No music, no tv in the background, nothing. He just stared out the window hoping that any second Haechan would arrive. Not wanting to get distracted by background noise. He turned on his phone to check if Haechan had sent him a message saying that he was going to be a little late. He hoped so dearly that there be a message from him. But there was none. All he saw were the word “no older notifications.” Those same words that had been taunting him for years. Telling him that no one cared about him. No one wanted to to talk to him. No one wanted to be his friend. He was undeserving it. 

He pushed those thoughts out of his head and continued waiting. Haechan would soon arrive. He just knew it. 

He was deserving of friends. 

Right? 

_6_:_32_ _PM_

Renjun ate the last piece of Lays left in the bag and tossed it to the floor. It had been his 3rd bag within the span of 13 minutes. He spent hours cleaning his room yesterday and for what? So he could thrown empty chip bags on the floor again? Lazy. Unmotivated. Lifeless. 

What did it matter anyways? There was no one to impress. It was just him. As expected. 

_7_:_00_ _PM_

He dumped his bin of dirty clothes on the floor because why not? He messed up with once creaseless bed sheets and scattered chips all over his floor because why not? 

Who was there to impress? 

The sleeves of his shirt were now soaked with the feeling of loneliness. 

_7_:_13_ _PM_

Hope had a habit of lying to Renjun. It told him that he’d get what he so deeply desired if he just had a bit of patience. 

Then I’d never return. 

_7_:_15_ _PM_

Why did he ever even think anyone would want to be friends with him? Jeno left him for a reason; he was boring and unlikable. He was Haung Renjun. Who would want to be friends with that? 

_7_:_16_ _PM_

Haechan was to good for him. He didn’t blame him for ditching him. He probably would’ve don’t the same. He’d never willingly hang out with someone like himself. He was unimportant. 

_7_:_19_ _PM_

He was unloveable. 

_7_:_19_ _PM_

He was uninteresting 

7:_19_ _PM_

He wasn’t worth it. 

7:_19_ _PM_

He was irrelevant. 

_7_:_19_ _PM_

He was literally garbage. 

_7_:_19_ _PM_

He was useless. 

_7_:_19_ _PM_

He was ugly.

7:_19_ _PM_

He didn’t deserve to live.

7:_19_ _PM_

He should’ve known bett- 

....

....

The phone began to ring. It was Haechan. 

He answered the call. 

“Hey.” Haechan said. 

“...”

“...”

“Could you open the door please? I’m outside.” 

_7_:_20_ _PM_

🍂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOOMERS RISE UP!!!


	6. Sexxx Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no thoughts head empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for being late :( please read to for filth in the comments, i deserve it T.T
> 
> Lit rally everyone said they would rather get a summary of what happened in the Renchan playdate so that's that. I understand though, this is a Markhyuck fic after all.
> 
> or is it??? hahahahhaha
> 
> ...it is...
> 
> unless... ;)
> 
> I've decided to stop adding trigger warnings for my semi-offensive "jokes." One of the tags is offensive humor so do with that as you must,
> 
> HOWEVER!!! there is mentions of self-harm in this chapter but it's not graphic. But the severity is toned down since it's in Haechan's perspective. There's a little spoiler for you hehe. 
> 
> And also I do use the word "faggot" in this chapter but im gay so i can legally say it HA :P
> 
> oh yeah and there is smut in this chapter :p it aint good but it's there. 
> 
> okay das it.. enjoy!

_“Haechan it’s not what it looks like! I swear it’s just... marker!”_

_..._

_“Pull your sleeve up” Haechan said with the faintest voice._

_“Haechan please... please just leave it. l-let’s go they’re waiting for us outside.”_

_“I thought you’d gotten better.” Haechan's voice was almost inaudible. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why do you continuously resort to that when I’m here? I’m supposed to make you feel better.” Haechan felt a sudden wetness on his cheek._

_“I-I didn’t want to worry you.”_

_“How do you think seeing you like this makes me feel? Hm?”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“Answer me that Xiaojun.”_

—

“Attention bitches! Especially you, the faggot with the lesbian haircut, yeah I’m watching you. Don’t try anything sneaky because I will whoop some ass.” The boy shrunk into his hoodie, intimidated by the words of the all powerful Zhong Chenle.

Haechan laughed, pleased with Chenle’s display of power.

“Today, as you all know, is audition day. Hence, why were all in the auditorium, after school, on a Friday.” He said with annoyance clear in his voice. Haechan understood his frustrations. Of all 5 weekdays, Mr. Lee aka Mark chose freaking Friday as their audition date. Friday the 13th at that.

“Mr. Lee should be here in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you all know that if any of you rob my role as main vocalist there will be dire consequences.” He said with a stern voice. “I don’t care what you have to do, fuck up a note, forgot the lyrics, trip over and die, but don’t you dare steal the part I rightfully deserve. We clear?” With that, Chenle whips his head and walks towards his seat where he was met with the same overly happy boy he’s always him. The boy took Chenle into a tight hug and congratulated him. For what? Haechan has no idea.

“What the fuck is the deal with him.” An unfamiliar boy to his left said. His voice was strangely familiar though. Next to him there was a pouty-lipped boy with his arms crossed “I don’t know but I do know that my haircut is anything but a lesbian one. I’m serving e-boy realness and he knew it.” Haechan stared at the boy's hair, it did indeed look like a hairstyle a TikTok boy would have. But it also made him look like a blue haired lesbian. He was serving.... L-boy realness.

Haechan was about to tell the boy exactly that when he heard the loud band of the auditorium doors bursting open. It was none other than Renjun, 10 minutes late (although Mark hasn’t arrived yet either, so he was sure if it counted). Haechan knew a thing or two about being late to important events.... yeah. His and Renjun’s little play date had gone about as good as you’d expect. That is, if you expected it to go great. Renjun was vocal trained and knew a lot about singing techniques, so he managed to make Haechan go from a 9.9 to a full on 10. That was all Haechan needed to deem their meetup a success. His main vocalist position in the bag. Chenle can cry to his mother. Haechan was coming for blood. He’s quite happy he decided to go. The only reason he showed up to Renjun is because Soobin had found him on the bathroom floor with red......... stains on the sleeves of his white sweatshirt. I’d been one of those days when he’d been extra stressed out, with Taeyong still being at school which was extremely nerve wracking, Renjun getting to close for comfort, echoes of an unknown person’s name echoing in his head, the dread and anxiety he felt upon hearing that name, he had no other choice than to refer to his coping mechanism again. He didn’t mean to. It just happened.

Soobin started balling his eyes out and hugging Haechan way too tightly which in all honesty, stressed him out even more. So he decided to simply leave the house for a few hours. His foster parents agreed to drive him to Renjun’s (much to Soobin’s protest) to “work on a school project” which glee club kinda was, so he didn’t technically lie. He didn’t particularly want to go to Renjun’s house, but he deemed it better than dealing with Soobin’s overprotectiveness.

He honestly didn’t understand why Soobin made such a big deal out of his coping mechanisms. It hadn’t been the first time so why was he so surprised? He was being overdramatic on Haechan’s opinion.

Besides that, Renjun and him talked about school and life. Typical icebreaker stuff. I’d been really awkward at first, but they got more comfortable as time went on. They even shared some genuine laughs together. Disgusting. Overall, it was a productive and admittedly quite fun play date with no signs of a growing relationship anywhere. It was just two dudes being dudes.

Renjun immediately saw Haechan and waved over enthusiastically. He had a big dumb smile on his face and his eyes formed crescents. Haechan rolled his eyes, not wanting to encourage the younger anymore. Renjun waddled over to Haechan and sat in the seat to the right of his. He seemed different today. Like he had achieved a life long goal or something. He was too happy for comfort.

“Haechannie!” He said gleefully. Haechan wasn’t sure how he felt hearing him call him that. He’s done it a few times before and it always managed to make Haechan cringe a little. “You’re gonna do so good today I just know it! You sounded amazing last night.”

Haechan proceeded to thank him and complement him back. Renjun really did have an amazing singing voice. He sang wish you were gay with so much passion, he was definitely longing for someone. Whoever that person is, they need to come collect their mans. The girls are in pain.

Renjun and him began to partake in normal zoomer banter; Kpop, Marvel, Yoai (which Haechan thoroughly expressed his disgust with.) It was going fine until Renjun completely stopped talking all of a sudden. Haechan eyed him, confused. Renjun was just staring past him. Haechan followed the youngers eyes and it led him to the boy sitting 2 seats down from him, the same boy Chenle called a faggot, Lee Jeno. Renjun stared at the laughing boy with great intensity but Jeno didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy conversing with some other boy Haechan didn’t know. Jealousy was practically radiating off of Renjun. That mixed with a hint of anger and sadness. Renjun eyes were simultaneously filled with rage and longing.

Haechan snapped his fingers in Renjun’s face, making the younger flinch and fall out of his trance.

“Um... sorry” He shook his head. “I’ll be back. If Mr. Lee comes, tell him I went to the bathroom.” He got up and ran out of the auditorium. Haechan was confused. Both by Renjun odd behavior and by Jeno side-eyeing him as he ran off. It was a very shady side-eye too. Almost as if Jeno was annoyed by Renjun’s behavior. Haechan suspects that Jeno noticed Renjun glaring at him but decided to pretend he didn’t. That made Haechan feel uneasy towards him.

Haechan knew Jeno because they shared a class together. He’s never really paid attention to the boy because he blends in easily. Jeno wasn’t a stand out personality like Chenle was. He was always just there. He didn’t seem like a mean person from the little Haechan had seen of him but from the shady side-eye he just gave Renjun, Haechan knew exactly what type of person he was. A petty bitch. Haechan was honestly a bit pressed about Jeno’s attitude towards Renjun. He didn’t know what exactly happened between the two but if he knew anything about Renjun, it’s that he’s a pure and sensitive soul who doesn’t deserve bitchy attitudes (@ past Haechan).

“It’s not like I care though. We’re just casual acquaintances, Nothing more.” Haechan thought to himself.

“...........BUT Renjun did seem a bit on-edge when he ran off so maybe I should go check on him. Just to make sure he’s okay.” He reasoned with himself. “It's just me being the kind individual I am.” With that, Haechan got up and went to look for Renjun.

—

Mark looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a white supreme hoodie with black skinny jeans, he looked young. He was pretty sure he could blend in with the students if he wanted to. It wouldn’t be too hard since he’s already kinda short and has what was known as a “baby face.” Even at 27, Mark looked not a day over 17.

Mark kept staring at himself. He looked good; his skin was clear, his hair was styled perfectly, his legs were toned. It was all normal except for the big, humongous, enormous bulge that was very visible through his skinny jeans. Mark was quite a short person but his dick was anything but. He was annoyed. He was already late for the audition and his hoodie didn’t wasn’t big enough to hide everything. He could greet the students while having a raging boner! He needed to come up with something real quick. Maybe he could punch his dick until it complied with his wishes for it to go flaccid? He could wait for it to calm down, or he could just simply risk embarrassment in front of judgmental teenagers. None of the options he thought of were desirable until he saw the stalls behind him on the mirror. A closer space that no one could see into.

“Maybe I should take matters into my own hands.” He thought. He quickly realized what he said and laughed at himself. It’s a pun so it’s automatically funny.

Mark locked himself in the stall further from the entrance. He was slightly nervous. What if a student walked it? He can be quiet while jacking off, no one will even know he’s there. Yeah.

He hastily stripped himself of his jeans and went to work. This operation needed to be quick. The students were waiting on him after all. He wrapped his fingers around his length and flicked his wrists at the speed of light. He smeared his pre-cum all around his cock, making his gasp lightly. To make things go faster by using his imagination to come up with graphic scenes in his head. He fantasied about him fucking one of his hot female co-works. He began to trust into his fist. Pleasure flowing through his veins. Everything was going well until he began fantasizing about something different, something he wasn’t particularly proud of, something that turned him on much more than his past fantasy did.

Actually it wasn’t much of a fantasy, it was a memory. He remembers the way a certain red-haired boy sucked his cock, the boys tongue swirling around his tip causing Mark to moan in pleasure. He remembered the way the redhead stripped in front of him, his skin was milky white and his waist was ever so tiny. He remembers how he moaned out the boy’s name as he rode him.

_ “Taeyong fuck” Mark hissed as the boy rode his cock vigorously. Taeyong was a whimpering mess by now, moaning out high-pitched "daddy"'s every second._

This wasn’t their first time having sex but it always surprises Mark how different Taeyong was in and out of bed. He was supposed to suspend him for what he did to Haechan, but he couldn’t. Not when Taeyong offered him a blowjob as a peace treaty. Mark had very little self-control.

“Haechan.” Mark suddenly thought to himself. He began to thrust faster into his fist as he repeated Haechan’s name in his head. There was an ounce of disgust that he had with himself for thinking of the boy while jacking off, but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t know why. He thought about the younger’s cute smile and chubby cheeks. His mind immediately went to images of him on his knees with a dick shoved in his mouth. With a loud moan Mark came into his hand.

“I have issues.” He thought to himself while panting.

Mark heard an “Um…” coming from outside the stall and began panicking. “Fuck.” He thought to himself. He stood completely still hoping whoever it was would leave. “Mark?” The voice said. He thought the voice sounded extremely familiar until the realization hit him like a truck.

It was Haechan. He got caught by the boy he was jerking off to.

Mark didn’t know what to do. He was half naked with cum all over his hand. He very slowly reached over to grab some toilet paper, trying not to make any noise. But to his misfortune he ended up dropping it and worse of all, it rolled out of the stall. Mark was stuck in the stall with semen covering his hand, no way to get it off, and Haechan standing outside the stall. Mark wanted to poof out if existence.

“I know you’re in there, there’s no point in trying to hide.” Haechan said as he kicked the roll of toilet paper back inside the stall Mark was in. Mark hastily picked up the toilet paper and cleaned his hand. He lifted his pants and slowly creeped out of the stall. There stood Haechan with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. “Whatcha doin’ Mark?” He asked with a mischievous smirk. Mark immediately started blushing. He knew that Haechan knew exactly what he was doing by his body language, but he couldn’t actually admit to it. I’d be indecent, inappropriate, **scandalous**.

“Have some decency Mark Lee, we’re waiting on you in the auditorium and you decided to play with your wiener! Disgusting.” Haechan said teasingly. That made the blush on Mark’s face intensity. He really was at a loss of words. He just stood there awkwardly in hope the Haechan would poof out of existence.

Haechan picked up on tension and changed the topic. Just to save Mark from further embarrassment. He’ll most certainly bring it up again though. “Anyways, have you seen Renjun?” He asked. Mark simply shook his head. “Thought so, you were probably too busy with…” Haechan glanced down to Mark pelvis “…other things.” He giggled.

That did it. Mark began slowly closing the space between Haechan and him. “You sure do seem intriguing by me jacking off.” He said teasing Haechan back. He wasn’t going to let a measly child treat him like that. Mark stared directly into Haechan's eyes as he walked forward. That seemed to knock Haechan off balance a bit, but he stood his ground sternly. “Jacking off in the bathroom stall of a school is about the most ghetto shit you could do.” Haechan said trying to regain the power Mark had had stolen from him. “Could you wait till you got home? Or was wittle markie just too desperate for relief? Are you that desperate puppy?”

**IT’S SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

“Did he just baby me?” Mark thought. Despite the filth that Mark was into in his college years, he is very much NOT baby. Not any more at least. He wanted power now. So he hit back. “So you think babying me will make me crack?” By now there were only inches in-between the two and Haechan had unconsciously begun moving back. He’d completely forgotten the reason he entered the bathroom in the first place. “I will have my way with you if you don’t stop. This is a warning.” Haechan was now cornered. Even then Mark’s words were **NOT VERY EFFECTIVE!**

Haechan laughed. Mark was trying too hard and it was so obvious. In all honesty, Haechan was hiding his power level. But now was as good of a time as any to unleash his ultimate form. He placed his palm on Mark’s abdomen and leaned into his ear. “Will you now?” He deepened his voice “What you think you’re capable of it puppy?” Haechan snuck his hand under Mark’s shirt, his other hand teasing Mark’s lips. “It seems to me like you need to be put in your place. You’ve been mouthing off lately, why not put that mouth to better use no?” He began to lightly lick the olders earlobe. Haechan knew he was going to win this. His power level was just too high. Over 9 thousand in fact.

Mark was in a complete state of shock. His body was hot, his cheeks were on fire, and worst of all, his freaking dick was hard again. Mark knew this was bad. He knew messing around with his student was bad. But that’s what made it so addicting. He loved being a bad puppy. Except the puppy part. Mark was mAN. He felt Haechan index finger on his lips and opened his mouth. Haechan inserted two fingers into Mark’s hot mouth and leaned back to look at the olders face. Mark clamped his lips around the digits and involuntarily began sucking. It was like Haechan had awoken something inside him, an unwelcome yet instinctual need to submit.

“Good puppy.” Haechan patted Mark’s head. He’d honestly not intended for it to go this far, but he’s not complaining. Seeing Mark like this was fun. He took his fingers out of Mark’s mouth and giggled. Mark stood frozen. Shocked at what he just did. Haechan grabbed a paper towel to wipe his fingers. “See you in a few minutes Mark. And please, don’t take too long this time.” He gazed at Mark’s imprint and then walked out of the bathroom, feeling extremely powerful.

As soon as Mark heard the door close collapsed on the floor.

“Fuck. Not again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often read smut but actually writing it is WEIRD!!! It wasn't even that explicit T.T 
> 
> also, i love writing for chenle's character! he's such a stuck up bitch and I LOVE IT.
> 
> if there are any grammatical errors blame the internet.


End file.
